gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Takedown
The Takedown is the first episode of Season 5. ' Synopsis The Wattersons' House gets destroyed and they need to rebuild it. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Richard Nicole Supporting Characters Patrick Fitzgerald Mrs. Fitzgerald Penny Construction Men Larry Needlemeyer Alan Minor Characters HotDog Guy Green Bear Carmen Idaho Hector Linto (cameo) Donut Sheriff Random Girl Transcript ''Episode starts with Gumball and Darwin playing Dodge or Dare. Gumball: Okay Darwin, We're close to beating it! Darwin: LET'S DO IT!! wrecking ball accidentally destroys the Wattersons' House, Richard is then seen taking a bath, Nicole is doing chores and Anais was playing with Daisy. Gumball: WHAT THE WHAT!? Richard: AHHH!! THE DUST HAS FALLEN INTO ME! Anais: What the... Darwin: OUR HOUSE! Nicole: I AM GOING TO KILL ''WHOEVER JUST WRECKED THE HOUSE! ''Construction men are seen with a wrecking ball controller. Construction Man #1: Oh god! Let's get outta here before we get killed! and Richard chase after the Construction Men, While Darwin is freaking out and Nicole and Anais are angry. Gumball: HOW DARE YOU DESTORY MY HOUSE! Richard: I only have a towel on but my house had so many good things! It costed a million bucks! You Monsters! scene is then seen at Nicole and Anais thinking. Anais: I know what we can do! Let's find all the money we've saved over the years and let's rent a house we can afford! and Anais search for money but they could only find $300. Nicole: Just 300 dollars?! But a house in Elmore costs 1203 and higher! and Richard give up and run back to the house. Gumball: We're homeless now! Where will we live now?! Darwin: Hmmm.... Maybe let's ask one of our friends if we could live with them. Wattersons go to The Fitzgerald's house and ring the doorbell. opens the door. Patrick: Oh. you.... Whaddya want now? The Wattersons: We're homeless. heard what the Wattersons just said. rushes downstairs. Penny: You can live with us! Patrick: NO! Penny: Can we atleast let them stay for a day dad? Richard: Please..? I'll share all of my hotdogs but not the mustard ones with you! Patrick: Fine..... Richard: YESSSSS!!!!! to the living room and sleeps on the couch. Gumball, Darwin, Anais '''& '''Nicole: Facepalm scene then shows all the shenanigans they had during the day. day is done. Patrick: Well, A day is over now. Now go. You're NOT staying. Wattersons leave. Gumball: Ple-- slams the door. Nicole: Well we're gonna have to get money to repair or afford a new house. Richard: Hmmm... Anais: What if we can break into an ATM, and take some money to rebuild our house! Darwin: Isn't that illegal? Anais: No, Elmore isn't aware of those stuff. Gumball: But your gonna have to go in there cause nobody other than you is the smallest to fit in there! Anais: UGHHHHH, Fine! scene cuts to Food n' Stuff, With the Wattersons buying a rope. Nicole: How much is it? Larry: 12 dollars and 10 cents. grabs money from her wallet and purchases the rope. Scene then cuts to an ATM. Gumball: Alright, So here's the plan, Darwin, Dad and Mom! Make sure nobody sees! I'll hold the rope and Anais will go in and get some cash! takes holds the rope and Anais perfectly fits in. the ATM is seen, Lots of money is there. Anais: Perfect! Anais: shouts ''A little more lower Gumball! ''lowers the rope. grabs the money, In equal she gets 35,020 dollars and 914 cents. Anais: again ''Now get me up! ''Sheriff comes and is looking around for criminals. Darwin, Richard and Nicole: gasp ''Hurry! ''uses all of his pressure and gets Anais up, She comes up high, But thankfully Donut Sheriff wasn't looking at the Wattersons. Random Girl: them coming with Money gasp SECURITY! Sheriff walks to the girl. Donut Sheriff: What ya hoodlum? Random Girl: That family is stealing money from the ATM! Donut Sheriff: Thats impossible! Tell ya what. I think you wanna play! How about we play a game of Tag? I'll be it! Random Girl: N-- Donut Sheriff: Run cause here I come! Random Girl: B-- Ughhh!.. girl goes far in the distance as Donut Sheriff chases him. The Wattersons: relieved. Anais: Now let's pay for the rebuilding of our house! Wattersons are then seen, Doing what they were doing before their house was destroyed. episode ends. Trivia * The Wrecking ball has a medium-sized Sticky note on it saying "...the void is near." * Gumball's "WHAT THE WHAT?!" in this episode is a lot more louder than usual. * Linto makes his debut before his major appearance episode. *This episode along with The Specie were released On-Demand on 1st January 2017, Possibly as a New Year gift. *This episode was produced during Season 3's run! Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS